Don't Hold Your Breath
by The Creature
Summary: One shots from the point of view of many of the never weres, the left behinds, the others, the almost companions, and the waiters.
1. ScorpiusLilyLuna

Silly little boy with the

blond blond hair

Why do you wait for the girl-on-fire?

The gaps between visits keep getting

_ looooonger _

She is no longer a girl

She is a woman

A woman who has seen things you can't even

**_comprehend_**

With your simple human mind

But she can

Because, she is no longer human

not really

little Lily flower is as true to the moon as her name

She has been shown things

that don't exist

that can't exist

silly little boy

how can a wizard say "imposible"?

she travels with a man

a man so mad that you

sometimes think they're both just crazy

how can both of them fit into his stupidBLUEbox?

you don't care

you just have to let this

-like all of her other facinations-

run its course

but,somehow, you know that

-next time-

she won't be with him

-next time-

your lovely wife will be far far away

among the moons and stars

those celestial, alien things she has always loved so much

so don't waste your time

silly old man with the

grey grey hair

don't wait anymore for your

girl-with-hazel-eyes

don't hold your breath

she's never coming back


	2. the decendants of Rose and John Smith

Dear Doctor,

My name is Sissell Njorthrbiartr Ze'evsen and, as I am blind, my brother Geirolf Amhlaoibh Ze'evsen is writing these words as I speak them. I am sure you knew our great-grandmother Alba Skuld Smith-Ze'evsen and our great-great-grandparents Rose Marion Smith and John Alonso Smith. My brother and I are leaving this along with our other items in the cottage on the cliff looking over Dalig Ulv Stranden. We have finished our many years of waiting on this God forsaken rock and are have finally coaxed our eldest brother Bjornolf Gamble Ze'evsen and his Scottish wife Akira Forbia Ze'evsen's daughter to watch over the cottage from now on. Her name is Siusan Erskina Ze'evsen, if you come here and find this letter, take Siusan with you and show her even more than our ancestors could have imagined.

Thank you, Doctor

love,

Jackie Tyler, Pete Tyler, Tony Tyler, Rose Smith, John Smith, Alba Smith-Ze'evsen, Ze'ev [Gunnolf] Smith-Ze'evsen, Valgerd Shaughnessy, Aodhfionn Shaughnessy, Ulicia Shaughnessy-Suileabhan, Alastriona Shaughnessy-Suileabhan, Aisling Shaughnessy-Suileabhan, Dag Smith-Ze'evsen, Unne Ze'evsen, Bjornolf Ze'evsen, Akira Ze'evsen, Suisan Ze'evsen, Geirolf Ze'evsen, Sissel Ze'evsen, and all us decendents of the Tyler/Sigma line to come. 


	3. Your own misadventures

You have heard of this man so many times.  
>Of his kind eyes and gentle smile and time machine shaped like a blue box.<br>You used to love this man of mystery.  
>You used to love him right down to his traveling cape, flute, Victorian dress, scarves, stick of celery, cat pins, questionable cane, violin, leather jacket, red trainers, and bowtie.<br>Now, you just feel hatred towards the man who was supposed to take you out of this dull dull world and show you the impossible.  
>He still hasn't come.<br>Where is your hero come to save you from rules, parents, teachers, family, and humanity's love of normality?  
>He isn't going to turn up anytime, is he?<p> 


	4. Un Momento Por Favor

"Un momento, por favor."

Rosario "Charo" Menendez y de la Santiago viuda de Guzman cried to the Doctor and then turned to run back to her childhood home which she had been living in again since her husband Diego had died. The Doctor watched the hurried woman run closer to the entrance to the home. He then made his way back into the TARDIS.

Charo was crying heavilly by the time she reached the spot where the TARDIS's imprint was still visible in the grass. Charo dragged her things behind her only to clutch them close to her chest as she fell asleep in the center of the flattened Mexican grass, her soul reminder that the Doctor was so much more than dream.


	5. Get in my child and fly

Come closer child. Listen to my words. Listen to everything you are told child.

Listen to the musn'ts child

Listen to the don'ts

Listen to the shouldn'ts, the imposibles, the won'ts

Listen to the never haves, then listen close to me

Anything can happen, child

Anything can be

So when you see his blue spaceship materialize

Do what I didn't and run inside


	6. Never Touching the Stars

I never _will_ touch you, will I?

But I feel a dutiful yearning in my core to caress your enthralling luminosity

My very psyche genuinely _craves_ the adventures that come solely with seeing the stars

I am eternally strained as I have been left without hope of encountering beings, alien to my galactic consciousness

My heart aches without cease; I will never acquire my cure for this burning inside my bosom

Unless someone comes to me

Unless someone takes my hand

Unless someone whispers to me that I am brilliant enough to travel with them to the very edges of the universe

I feel wrong in my own flesh and always will as long as I stay tethered in one place; in one time

I cannot live without the thrill that comes with risking my very existence day in and day out

I was born to travel through space and time…

…but I never will, will I?


End file.
